Sense Talent Tree
Your attunement to The Force grants you uncanny powers of perception. Force Perception You can make a Use the Force check instead of a Perception check to avoid surprise, notice enemies, sense deception, or sense influence. You are considered Trained in the Perception Skill. If you are entitled to a Perception check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Force Pilot You can use your Use the Force check modifier instead of your Pilot check modifier when making Pilot checks. You are considered Trained in the Pilot Skill. If you are entitled to a Pilot check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Foresight Prerequisite: Force Perception You may spend a Force Point to reroll an Initiative check, keeping the better of the two rolls. Additionally, if you roll a natural 20 on the Initiative check reroll, you immediately regain the Force Point spent to activate this talent. Gauge Force Potential Prerequisite: Force Perception By focusing on a specific creature in your line of sight, you can gauge how strong in The Force they are. This takes a Standard Action and requires a Use the Force check. If your check result meets or beats the target's Will Defense, you know whether or not they have the Force Sensitivity feat, you know how many Force Powers they know (But not which ones specifically), and you know how many Force Points they currently have. Visions Prerequisites: Force Perception, '[[Farseeing|''Farseeing]] See also: On the Force, Visions, and Discretion Whenever you use the Farseeing Force Power, you can spend a Force Point as a Swift Action to see into the target's past or future instead of the present. You declare how far into the target's past or future you wish to look, up to a maximum of 1 year per your character level. Any information gained about a target's future is subject to change, depending on whether steps are taken to alter that future. Additional Sense Talents '''Feel the Force Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide As a Standard Action, you can spend a Force Point to ignore all Concealment for 1 minute. Force Reflexes Reference Book:' 'Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Prerequisites: ''Starship Tactics, '''Force Pilot' When activating a Starship Maneuver, you may spend a Force Point to reroll your Pilot check, keeping the better of the two results. Heightened Awareness Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide You can spend a Force Point to add your Charisma bonus to your Perception check. You can select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, you add your Charisma bonus an additional time. Instinctive Navigation Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Prerequisite: Force Pilot You can substitute your Use the Force Skill for any Use Computer check made to Astrogate or Use Sensors while you are the Pilot of a Vehicle. Motion of the Future Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Prerequisites: Force Perception, Farseeing As a Swift Action, you can peer into the future in search of signs of danger, removing one use of the Farseeing Force Power from your active Force Power Suite (As though you had just activated the Force Power). Any time before the end of your next turn when you are the target of an attack or Force Power, you can force your attacker to reroll the attack roll (Or Use the Force check) against you, keeping the second result. This counts as using the Farseeing Force Power against the attacker, but this Talent replaces the normal rules and effect of that Force Power. Psychometry Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Force Perception, Farseeing When you use the Farseeing Force Power, you can choose to target an object you hold instead of a character or creature. You can look into the targeted item's past, up to a maximum of 5 years per your Character Level. Any information gained about the object's past is based on the thoughts and emotions of the person holding or carrying the object at the time you perceive, which can skew the results of the vision. Shift Sense Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide You can spend a Force Point to gain Low-Light Vision for 1 minute or until the end of the encounter, whichever is longer. Homebrew Sense Talents Machine Meld Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Force Users Prerequisites: ''Technometry'' As a Full-Round Action, you may attempt to merge your consciousness with am adjacent complex machine such as a computer, Droid or Vehicle by treating a Use the Force check as the Improve Access function of the Use Computer Skill. Failure to beat the machine’s Will Defense results in 1d4 Force damage dealt directly to your Hit Points. Success is treated as normal, though you may spend a Force Point as a Reaction upon success to move the system's Attitude an additional step. When a system is Helpful you are considered merged, and remain so until you chose to return to your natural body. While merged you are considered helpless and unaware of your body’s surroundings. However, on your turn, you are in control of the merged machine. You are able to use the Access Information ability of the Use Computer Skill at a +10 bonus. In the case of a Vehicle or Droid, you are able to operate any single Vehicle or Droid system as if you were at the appropriate station, but at a +5 bonus to the associated check (Attack roll or Skill Check). Further, when a merged Force-user uses the Reroute Power Action, their Vehicle moves an additional +1 step up the Condition Track. Upon returning to their natural body, a Force-user suffers a -5 penalty to all Use the Force checks made for 1d4 hours for every round they spent merged, and cannot spend Force Points unless accepting a Dark Side Point. If the player was merged for longer than an hour, they suffer a -10 penalty to all Use the Force checks for 1d4 days for every hour spent merged, and cannot spend Force Points or Destiny Points unless accepting a Dark Side Point. Force Meld Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Jedi Padawans Prerequisites: [[Battle Meditation|'Battle Meditation']], [[Link|'Link']] Using a meditative battle trance, Force-users are able to join their minds together, collectively becoming stronger. However, a masterful degree of will is required to prevent the participants from sharing their weaknesses as well as their strengths. As a Full-Round Action, you can designate a number of willing allies equal to your Charisma modifier within 12 squares of you. These allies must be Trained in the Use the Force Skill. As long as you remain within 12 squares of each other, you can Aid Another on attack rolls and Skill Checks as a Reaction. However, the characters using the Aid Another Reaction takes a -5 penalty on all Use the Force checks until the end of their next turn. Additionally, when any character participating in the Force Meld takes damage that exceeds their Will Defense; all other participants take damage equal to the original damage minus their own Will Defense. Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talent Trees